


Вечная Мильгром

by Neeta



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Milgrom - Lyudmila Petrushevskaya
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Lost Magic, Love, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeta/pseuds/Neeta
Summary: Магия уходит, предназначение остаётся.
Kudos: 3





	Вечная Мильгром

Тогда она была в расцвете сил, в пышном, предзакатном цветении. Лепестки ещё влажны, свежи, хотя уже клонятся, уже лёгкий надлом, усталость. Но кто бы догадался. Взмах волшебной палочки, чистый белый всплеск магии — и вот тебе платье, девочка, вот хрустальные (или из беличьего меха, память подводит уже) туфельки, вот карета и кучер, слуги на запятках. Маленькое ограничение, несущественное — в полночь всё сотрётся, реальность проступит сквозь шелка и хрусталь, но ты уже получишь своё, девочка, этот парень уже твой. Этот мир у твоих маленьких ног. Так что какая разница.

Чтобы фея стала твоей крёстной, ты должна быть Золушкой. Это условие необходимое, но не достаточное. Вообще многому нужно совпасть, сложиться. Смерть матери (хотя возможны варианты), бедность и безысходность. Ну и надо позвать конечно, очень сильно, из глубины сердца, де профундис. Тогда, вероятно, и случится, но может и нет. Надо понимать, нас много, а она одна. И магия утекает, лепестки клонятся, опадают, всё меньше мёда, а тот, что остался, горчит.

И наконец наступает момент, когда волшебство истончается и рвётся. Но предназначение никуда не девается. Допустим, это происходит в 19.. году, в СССР, там её зовут Мильгром, и всё, что она может, это крутить ручку чёрной с золотом зингеровской швейной машинки. Девочка проплакала всю ночь за шкафом, потому что май, пьяный воздух и нежная зелень, а у неё лоснящаяся шерстяная юбка и белёсые круги под мышками старой маминой кофты. Девочка получает своё, то есть прохладное новое платье из чёрного штапеля в яркий крупный горох по рублю двадцать за метр, а в перспективе и мальчика с кустом роз, дальше мы не глядим, это уже за пределами сказки.

В 19..-х же, но лет через двадцать, когда я встретила фею-крёстную, у неё на голове была чалма из шёлкового платка. Поразительно красиво, ей шло, и не сразу поймёшь про химиотерапию. Уже на подольской швейной фея сшила мне блузку и юбку. На блузке были тексты на разных языках, такой принт. Чтобы всматривались и читали. Оглядывались вслед. Вот что делала фея — ты оказывалась в центре сияния. Будто бы на тебе сходились лучи невидимых софитов.

И уже ничего у неё нет, кроме любви.


End file.
